1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording device that accommodates memory cards that are data recording media to thus constitute a memory cartridge and is loaded with and integrated with the memory cartridge, the data recording device for recording image information generated as digital signals in the memory cards of the memory cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data recording devices using magnetic tapes as data recording media have been developed as flight recorders (airborne video tape recorders (AVTR)) mounted in airplanes. However, since higher reliability is requested, memory cards (PCMCIA cards) that adopt semiconductor memory elements are being used. In order to solve problems caused by the generation of heat inside the sealed case of the data recording device, to and from which a memory cartridge as a single body composed of a plurality of accommodated memory cards can be attached and detached, the applicant of the present application tries to take measures (for example, the Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,374 B2